Nanase Academy
by Kurosaki Razhel
Summary: Haruno Sakura, the first girl to ever enter Nanase Academy for the gifted."Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke were too focused on Sakura’s pouting lip to mock and laugh at Itachi. And apparently, so was he. Stupid adorable pouting lips." Chapter Four. SakuraxMany
1. Chapter 1

First. Story. Ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I don't remember who wrote this but I like this quote:

" Why limit yourself to the sky when someone has already stepped on the moon?"

(In response to I believe ' skys the limit')

…O_o' …

In Konoha Village there are very few who normal people are awake at an ungodly hour like three in the morning. However, Sakura Haruno is very far from normal. Briskly walking through the eerily quite hallway of the hospital, the only thing that was keeping Sakura standing were the chocolate bars she ate three hours ago, the idea of sleep in her office, and the patient currently whining her name in the inside of the door she was entering.

"Is something wrong Uchiha- san?" Sakura inquired already memorizing the name of all her patients. She looked at the two figures in the room, one on the cot the other standing.

" Mou! Sakura-chan tara! Haven't I told you to call me Shisui?" The Uchiha whined.

"Uchiha- san it would be very inappropriate if I called you by your first name," Sakura pointed out, having already gotten used to the various attitudes of the members in the Uchiha clan.

" Furthermore, please do control yourself in flirting with the nurses on this floor, I don't wish to come here because you scared off all the nurses trying to give you a shot," The pink haired medic scolded. " And please stop smirking Uchiha Itachi- san,"

The said smirker merely raised an eyebrow, not having used to being ordered around. Itachi decided to look closely at the sixteen year old who dared to give him orders.

Sakura turned towards Shisui, looking at his chart, " You were brought in because you got injured on a mission, if I'm correct Uchiha-san? " When Shisui nodded Sakura continued," The doctor who overlooked you healed it already and told you it would be fine for you to leave, and yet here you are. May I ask why Uchiha-san?"

Shisui inwardly smirked, " I wanted to give you something!" Pulling out a long box, presenting it to Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened seeing the gift in the Uchiha's hands. She looked up at Shisui and back at the gift. She repeated the action about three times and finally setting her eyes on Shisui's face, eyebrows raised.

"While I appreciate the unexpected gift, Uchiha-san. I do need to warn you, seeing as how you are related to Sasuke, if I open that and it explodes I will brake every bone in your body." She said warily taking the gift from his hands, not entirely trusting the grin on his face.

Itachi raised one of his eyebrows, " 'seeing as how you are related to Sasuke', Sakura- san?"

She looked at Itachi, her emerald eyes clashing with dark obsidian ones, " Yes, Itachi-san. I'm guessing you've never seen the gifts Sasuke and Naruto have given me have you?" She looked down at the box in her hands, "They have the tendency of having something come out at me," She murmured sliding her hands over the beautiful silk ribbon. Not noticing the two pairs of eyes watching her.

She carefully untied the ribbon and put it in her lab coat pocket, opening the box she looked at its contents. The uniform in it had her eyes practically bulging out of their socket. She looked up at the two Uchihas, eyes large, mouth open and all. The two just smirked at her expression.

Realizing how she must've looked she snapped her jaw shut and glared at the two," Is smirking like the Uchiha male logo or something?" She growled. She looked back down to the box in her hand, " Does this mean what I think it means?" She inquired looking at Shisui.

" If your thinking that you got accepted into Nanase Academy along with Sasuke and Naruto and that your going to start next week, then yes," Shisui nodded yet continued," but if your also thinking of ravaging me on this hospital cot as a thank you, that would be perfectly nice as well."

Sakura was silent, ignoring the second part of that sentence. She got in! She was going to go into Nanase with Sasuke and Naruto! Sakura, being to busy rejoicing in her head had no idea what her body was doing.

On the outside of Sakura's mind, Itachi watched the young medic as her expressions changed from deadpanned, irritated, surprised, happiness, and giddy. In fact Itachi was so amused he was smiling as the medic started jumping up for joy that she tripped on Shisui's chart that had fallen on the ground.

"Oww. Okay, note to self: never do that again." Sakura groaned on the floor.

Shisui snickered, he knew it was a good idea that he convinced Principal Tsunade to let him tell her. " Don't get too excited Sakura, next thing you know you might get hurt jumping around like that, although I don't mind the sight, but that's another thing." He teased winking at the blushing medic.

" So this does mean that I got the scholarship right?" Sakura asked. Still not trusting of the childish seventeen year old Uchiha.

" Hn."

" Itachi- san, 'Hn' is not a proper answer, I believe I've told you and Sasuke that before," the sixteen year old murmured, still rejoicing in her head about getting into Nanase Academy.

Now, don't get Sakura wrong, there is a reason why she's excited. Nanase isn't merely a regular academy, it's _the_ academy. The student that go to Nanase aren't those who enroll, they are those who are _chosen_. Those who are the top of the society. The geniuses, the strongest, the most talented children in the nation. Although sometimes some children could be bribed in, they would need an extremely high one.

But there is one thing every student should know while entering Nanase, it's that not all the student are part of the _nicest_ bunch. Having a school containing all those elite would cause for some friction in the academy itself, which is why there are tournaments that the students themselves are able to host. After all if there were no way to "vent" it would be utter chaos wouldn't you agree?

…

"Sakura," The said girl looked up at Itachi, the edges of his mouth turned up a little, " Welcome to Nanase Academy, don't forget to bring something to defend yourself with."

He turned toward the door, with Shisui in tow, " You are after all the first _girl_ to ever been accepted into Nanase."

With that he closed the door leaving a wide eyed, pink haired, green eyed girl to be overwhelmed by the information she was just provided.

Moments later at the exit of the hospital, at the ungodly hour of three thirty in the morning, four floors away, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha heard a piercing screem of outrage ring.

" Hehe, see you on Monday Sakura- chan," Shisui laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please tell me what you think. I'll welcome all and any, I just want to know how my first story is. Thank you.

- Sarenai Razhel


	2. Chapter 2

Hello second chapter here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nanase Academy:

Day of Firsts

Monday 18th, 7:30 am, Haruno residence

In the small apartment complex an alarm could be heard.

After a few moments, an alarm was heard breaking in collision with a wall.

… Sakura Haruno was going to be late for her first day of school.

"Shit."

….

Minutes later a hectic teen came rushing out of her apartment. Hair dripping wet, a piece of toast caught between her teeth, and one of her shoes half on. Locking her door, she ran- hopped- down three flights of stairs, eating her toast and catching the bus heading towards her new school: Nanase Academy.

Sitting down near the door, Sakura fixed her shoes while straightening down her uniform. Unaware that she had many pairs of eyes fixed on her actions, seeing as she was the only female on the bus.

Completely unaware and oblivious, she continued fussing over her uniform, which for first years consisted of a white collared long sleeve shirt matched with a red tie with one black stripe straight down, a red and black plaid skirt, which Sakura matched with a chain belt. She was carrying her own black sleeveless coat that reached down to her knees.

Finally satisfied with her appearance she leaned back and let out a long sigh.

"Are you new, un?" a voice beside her asked.

Sakura raised her eyes toward the voice and found azure blue looking straight into her emerald ones.

" Um, yeah," Sakura replied, trying to discern whether this person was male or female, " a first year actually, you?"

The male- definitely male, Sakura decided from his uniform- grinned, " You must be Sakura Haruno right? I'm Deidara, second year."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, appearing absolutely adorable to Deidara, she asked, " How did you know my name?"

"Well most of the upperclassmen know that there was a new _female_ student coming this year," he said. " You are the first you know?"

Sakura grimaced, " Yeah, I know."

Finally the bus stopped in front of three four story buildings, surrounded by the thick Nanase Forest. Sakura couldn't help but stare in awe, much to Deidara's amusement. He leaned in close, stopping right near her ear.

" Cool huh?" he breathed.

With a yelp Sakura jumped away from him, turning red. For fear of her voice cracking, she nodded her head vigorously.

Deidara laughed, " Come on, I'll help you find the administrations office," He grinned, " Don't get lost, who knows what some boys might do when they see such a pretty girl like you, un."

Sakura just nodded again muttering a shy thank you, blush turning darker. What she didn't know was that while she was following Diedara, in the windows of the buildings, she was being followed like prey.

After all, Nanase is filled with many predators.

…O_o…

Administration Office

"Hello! You must be Haruno Sakura, right?" A dark haired woman asked from behind a mahogany desk. When Sakura nodded the woman smiled, " It's nice to meet you! My name is Shizune, the principal has been waiting for your arrival."

Sakura smiled, " It's nice to meet you as well, Shizune- san. When would I be able to see the principal?"

"Oh well she was speaking to one of the teachers right now thinking you might get lost on the way hear, but it'll be in a few minutes," She assured.

_' They expected me to get lost?' _Sakura thought, _' Why?!'_

" Well I was helped out by a sempai so I got here fine," Sakura explained.

"Of course I'd help her, un!" Deidara finally spoke, " It's my duty as a good sempai, yeah."

Winking at Sakura, causing her to blush once again.

Shizune hearing this was shocked, " You Deidara?! A good sempai? You've been in trouble for several incidents, have been in detention for more than I can count, and you wish to be a _good sempai?_"

In hearing this Sakura looked at the said sempai wearily, in return gaining a sheepish grin

" Wanna turn a new leaf you know, un?" He told Shizune, eyes never leaving Sakura's emerald ones, " Or blossom should I say?"

Having blushed for the umpteenth time, Sakura merely looked at the ground seeming to have a new interest in her shoes.

Shizune opened her mouth to retort, only to be stopped by her phone blinking green signaling for Sakura to enter, "Ah, Haruno- san, Tsunade - san will see you now."

The young girl's head snapped up, " Sakura is fine Shizune- san. Thank you, it's the door on the right, yes?" When she received a nod she turned toward Deidara, " Thank you for showing me where the Administration Building was Deidara- sempai, um, I'll see you later?"

Seeing Sakura's uncertainty he nodded giving her a reassuring smile, " Ah, we'll _definitely_ have to see each other later, un."

With a wave he exited the building seeing the young girl blushing before heading toward the principal's office. Walking away from the building, Deidara smirked, putting his hands behind his head he said aloud, " Ahh, what an interesting year this will be, un. I wonder where Sasori - danna is, un, I should tell him about _my_ new Blossom."

He snickered, heading towards one of the three main buildings. Reaching the double doors, he entered, few first years bowing their head in respect.

Reaching his designated floor he walked through the eerily quite hallway, reaching the last door marked with one word, or rather, _name_.

" Yo Leader- sama, un! You'll never guess _what _I found," he said upon entering. Letting the door close silently behind him. The door that was marked in a shade of red that looked mysteriously like the color of fresh blood:

_ Akatsuki_

Principal Tsunade

Looking at the sign on the door, Sakura gulped and took a moment to calm herself and make sure she looked presentable. Normally she would be calm in a normal meeting, but this was far from normal for her. If she performed one mistake, one word from this woman and there would go her chances of being able to enter her most dreamed of school. And believe her when she says, _dreamed of_!

Taking a deep breath for reassurance she steeled herself for any thing to be thrown at her. Opening the door she opened her mouth to say a greeting, but was frozen for a few seconds before her instincts kicked in and ducked away from the hyperactive orange blur that was heading towards her.

" Shi -," before finishing her expletive she rolled away from the doorway, hearing a resounding ' thud' behind her. Not bothering looking back she turned, half crouch, and kicked the door close, having anything between the attacker.

As busy as she was, Sakura didn't notice the three very amused gazes she was receiving.

Sasuke smirked. He told Naruto not to tackle Sakura when he saw her, but the hardhead wouldn't listen to him. Now look where it got him, headfirst into a desk.

Looking at one of the few people he considered his closest friends, his smirk turned into a grin seeing her freeze up, finally noticing where she was, and _who _was in this room.

Spinning so quickly, anyone looking at her would've had the idea of whiplash in their minds, but Sakura was far from her pain, not caring about anything but _apologizing_.

Bowing she rushed, " I apologize for my behavior, Headmaster. Please disregard my crass behavior."

" You can look up Sakura. I can't believe you just apologized to me. Do you always lose your backbone if you don't know the person your talking to?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura bolted upright, eyes wide. " Tsunade – shishou?! You're the headmaster?!"

At that moment the door was kicked open, revealing a red marked Naruto, pouting at Sakura. " Mou~ Sakura – chan! That hurt, I was just gonna hug you!"

Sakura snorted. " A hug doesn't require tackling the person you're about to hug, Naruto."

Moving her attention back to Tsunade she raised a brow. " So this was your job, aside from the hospital? The one I could _absolutely_ never go with you to?"

" Hey I did that for your safety! You're the first girl to have been accepted into Nanase, I was surprised. I mean sure I knew you wanted to go to Nanase but the other girls who got in before all dropped out by two weeks, tops."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, confusion lighting her eyes, " Why?"

Tsunade looked up at her youngest student, " Don't worry you'll be different. _You're_ in her for academics, so unlike those who want the men you'll be fine. I hope."

Before Sakura could retort, she was interrupted by a pair of strong arms tackling her in a bear hug. "Gya – ,"

Naruto, finally fed up with listening to Sakura talking with Tsunade about other _men_, he took the initiative, jumping Sakura! Nuzzling deeper into Sakura's mane, he inhaled her scent. Her mouth watering scent that made his blood heat, his mind spin, his vision blur. His Sakura's scent. Tightening his arms he continued to hug Sakura, not caring about the flustered teen, the looks they were getting, or the deadly aura coming from a certain onyx eyed man, who was glaring at the sight in front of him.

" Naruto," Sakura whispered in his ear.

Naruto shivered at her hot breath by his ear. Purring, he asked his flower, " Yes Sakura – chan?"

" You have five seconds to get off of me, before I knee you in the groin," she whispered huskily in his ear. " _Hard."_

Naruto reluctantly got off of Sakura's body, pouting, missing her body under his. Looking down he muttered, " Sorry Sakura – chan, I was just really excited to see you."

He immediately brightened up when she smiled softly and hugged him lightly, but his good mood darkened slightly when she hugged Sasuke – teme as well. Sulking he looked at Tsunade ," Why did you want us here Baa – chan? Why couldn't we go to class already?!"

" Don't call me Baa – chan!" Tsunade scolded. " Anyway, good thing you brought it up Naruto. I need to tell you three something, well it was actually only Sakura, but since you two are her best friends," She looked at the three, now in line and intently listening, she looked at Sakura, " I'm guessing by the katana on you, Itachi warned you?"

Sakura nodded. Tsunade sighed, " Sakura, being the first girl to ever pass the high expectations of Nanase I can't tell you how proud I am of you. But I do need to warn you," Her eyes flashed, " Like I said the first_ girl_. As in you will be surrounded by boys, I need you to be careful,_ very careful._" Looking at the two others beside her she commanded, " And I want you two to help her be safe. Got it?"

All three students nodded.

Satisfied, Tsunade waved at the person in the back, unnoticed by Sakura, forgotten by the others, " Come forward Kakashi."

' _Kakashi?'_ Sakura thought,' _Where have I heard that name before?_' Turning around to see the man around her, she gasped.

" Kakashi – nii ?!"

The silver haired man grinned, " Hey kiddo, you sure have grown."

" WHAT?!" Naruto _and_ Sasuke exclaimed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Class A – 1, Homeroom_

_Teacher : Hatake Kakashi_

" Everyone, please settle down," Kakashi said, sighing as none of his students listened to him. Opening the door he told his students, not caring if they were listening or not, " We have new students," leaving the door open he walked back to the front of the board. The " new students" slowly entered, the other students still not paying attention, talking to themselves, even as the pink haired student walked in.

" Oh, and one of them is a girl," Kakashi added, finished writing their names on the board.

After those eight words, the whole class became silent. Looking to the front of the room the class filled with boys looked, stared, and _leered_ at a very uncomfortable, adorable looking Sakura.

The boys looked at each other, then at Sakura.

" She's MINE!"

And with that the battle ensued. With Sakura left in the middle.

" Crap," and with that she fought the oncoming onslaught of sexually deprived boys.

….O_o….

Breathing heavily, Sakura looked at the , now, calm boys. Mostly thanks to Kakashi – 'sensei' , who told them to shut up and sit down or they would never be able to have children in the future.

Still not believing that Sakura's brotherly figure, Kakashi – nii, was teaching here! She would've shook her head at the idea seeing as the person who watched after her when she was little was now a teacher! He was only four years older, but as he told the three earlier he graduated earlier than others.

" Ok, now that we' re calm," Kakashi looked at the Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, " Introduce yourselves, I don't really care how, but after, the _class,_" he glared pointedly at the fidgeting students, " can ask questions after, while _staying_ in their seats."

Kakashi sighed, already tired of his students attempts to… attack, to put it mildly, _his_ Sakura. Kakashi glared at the thought of any other male than himself going near Sakura, she may think of him as a older brother, but Kakashi will be changing that. _Soon. Very_ **soon.**

" Sasuke go first, Sakura can go last." He told the three.

Sasuke glared at the silver haired man, not liking him for being too close to Sakura. " Hn."

Looking – glaring – at the class, he said – growled, " Uchiha Sasuke. 16. Touch Sakura, and you _**die**__._"

Half of the class slightly shivered at the ice in his voice, others however took it as a challenged.

Grinning Naruto patted Sasuke on the back, agreeing with his friend's last … thought, though for other's a threat. " Hehe, well maybe not death, that is depending what you do." He added the last part as a fleeting thought.

With a vicious grin, Naruto overlooked the class, " Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm 16 years old and I _love _ramen!" Pausing, looking upward, as if deep in thought, he looked absolutely … rugged, " And if any of you try to harm my Sakura - chan, I'll rip the limbs of anybody stupid enough to try," smiling brightly he looked at Sakura, " You're turn Sakura – chan!"

Sakura blinked. Had she just been used in two threats? Sighing she glared at the two beside her. Looking forward, she started albeit reluctantly, " Um, hi! My name's Haruno Sakura. I'm 15 years old. As you can tell the two beside me are my best friends." Looking at the class she blanched, seeing the _hungry_ expression, " Well, I want to get along this year so, if you don't try to attack me then you won't have to see how _sharp_ my katana is, ok?" She smiled sweetly, the exact opposite to what words were coming out of her mouth, ice and all.

Kakashi grinned, delighted that some of the boys in the class started to look at Sakura with wary in their eyes. Sighing he asked the dreaded question that would start hell all over once again: "Any questions?"

Surprisingly, only one hand bolted up in the air.

Kakashi raised his brow. Only one?

" Yes Sasaki – kun?"

Sasaki opened his mouth, " Sakura – chan?"

Sakura looked warily at the so called 'Sasaki – kun', " Yes?"

" Can I take your virginity?"

.

.

.

All hell broke loose.

Especially when Sakura threw the first punch.

Welcome to Nanase Academy _indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter.

Please enjoy.

Nanase Academy:

PE Uniforms

**… O_o' …**

In the prestigious school Nanase, a shout of frustration could be heard.

The shouter? Haruno Sakura.

Reason? Someone tried to look at her changing for PE.

… Again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Konoha Building. Rooftop._

" I mean seriously!" a certain pink haired complained to her two best friends, " I've been here for a week, dealt with perverts, molesters, crazy psychotic sex – deprived men, and now they're trying to look at me undressing?!"

Looking grim, both Naruto and Sasuke were thinking of who _dared_ to peek at Sakura, how to make him suffer, kill him, and hide the evidence. But before they could ask Sakura who the bastard was, they were sidetracked when Sakura laid her head down on Naruto's shoulder and started playing with Sasuke's hair, sighing tiredly.

" Thank god no one knows we come to the roof during lunch," Sakura sighed, oblivious to what her actions were doing to her best friends, " 'Cause if they did we could never relax."

Resting his head on Sakura's pink tresses, he inhaled, amazed what the scent did to him. Physically and mentally. Oh yeah, definitely _physically._ Too bad Sakura was _way _to oblivious of herself, it was a little frustrating really, how she wouldn't notice the advances Sasuke and him have been making at her for years, they even had to resort to a pact between themselves! The pact being that they would be okay with _both_ of them having Sakura, seeing as they both loved her and such – that they needed each other to live, to _breath_ - they just had to _steer_ any others away preferably in a body bag.

Sasuke on the other hand, was lost in _Sakura's_ hand. Leaning more into the hand that was going through his hair, he sighed in content. The feeling of Sakura's fingers going through his hair calmed him down. It was a regular thing with them, Sasuke would lie on Sakura's lap and she'd comb her fingers through his hair, knowing it soothed him. He knew that she would do anything to soothe him or Naruto if they were nervous or uncomfortable. For him it was her fingers in his hair, for Naruto it was to let him embrace her so he could bury him nose in her hair. Sometimes Sasuke thought Sakura was too caring for her own sake, whether it be a crying child to a faking guy trying to get her attention, she would give her help freely, annoying him to no end. Yes, Sasuke can get _very_ possessive. _Especially_ towards Sakura.

Sakura sighed in content. She had missed just sitting and hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke, them being too busy with training with each other if not jounin or Anbu who had the time off from missions or especially _made _time to see the skills they had. While Sakura on the other hand was diligently working herself nearly to exhaustion at the hospital, had kept having lessons with Tsunade, the top medic in Konoha Village, and had rightfully gained the reputation of rivaling her mentor's abilities, bright mind, as well as strength. All three of them filling their days without school or missions in improving their already high skills, determinedly and succeeded in applying and entering the ever so prestigious Nanase Academy, where the smartest, strongest, and – unavoidably – the most possessive, alpha-like, domineering males from all over the land.

_Damn. Stupid annoying boys._ Where the exact thoughts Sakura had when she reviewed her first week. Grimacing she remembered the awkward and violent introduction. The drooling at lunch. The leering in PE. The groping while walking home. Not aware of her own ministrations to Sasuke's hair or to her hand on Naruto's back, unaware that both hands were fisting in anger and annoyance at the remembrance of the horrid experiences. _Those fucking hands!_

" Ow! Sakura!" Sasuke hissed at the tightening hand on his hair. What the hell happened? He was almost asleep when he felt a sharp tug on his hair, looking at Sakura who was zoning out.

"Sakura – chan! That hurts!" Naruto yelped at the hand twisting on his jacket, scratching sharply on skin. Such sharp nails girls had!

Hearing both of their pained yells, Sakura whipped her hands away from them as if on fire. Blinking at the sight in front of her ( Sasuke rubbing his head, Naruto mumbling about nails and bleeding backs) Sakura tilted her head in habit, " What happen to you guys?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto blanched.

" You zoned out and went ballistic on my back!" Naruto shouted, showing Sakura his back where there were crescent shaped markings ripped in his signature black and orange jacket.

Grinning sheepishly, Sakura could guess where Sasuke was hurt. Giggling she apologized and explained her zoning out. The boys quickly understood, their own hands fisting. Groping? _Where?!_ They both thought as they heard Sakura mumble something underneath her breath.

" Speaking of which, I believe this is the first time ever," Sakura said, thinking back on something, " that we had such a quiet lunch." Thinking deeper into the concept of a silent lunch, her eyes narrowed, "_Too_ quiet."

As if those words were the timer on a bomb, the door to the rooftop flew open.

"What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping unto her feet, she readied herself for an attack, her hands on the hilts of her family's twin swords. The ones she had brought for protection when Itachi had suggested she should have on her, and – to her horror – he was sadly, if always, right. Damn Uchihas.

" Sakura – chan! Tobi has been a good boy! Tobi found you!" The said 'Tobi' yelled before glomping himself on Sakura's shocked form, easing himself under her crossed arms, her swords half out from their sheaths placed on her back side. One of the openings facing her right shoulder the other opening facing downwards from the left side of her waist.

" Tobi – senpai?" Sakura asked the masked second year, who half a head taller than her was hugging her from the waist. " What are you doing here senpai?"

" We came to fetch you._ 'Cause you were taking too long._" Zetsu, answering for Tobi. _Both_ of his sides answered.

Sasuke and Naruto, finally coming out of their initial shock, jumped from their sitting spots, ripped Tobi away from Sakura and blocking her from the senpai's view. Sasuke, pissed that they were interrupting their time with Sakura, growled out," Why the hell would you need to fetch her?"

"Lunch is almost over," Zetsu explained, "_and since we are such good senpais,_ we would like to inform you to get to your classes."

" _Right._ Of course," Naruto agreed sarcastically, " Because your such _awesome_ senpais."

Sakura, peeking from behind Naruto and Sasuke looked at her watch. The bell was going to ring soon! She still needed to dress for their class' upcoming event. Excited as she was, seeing as it was her first ever sports festival, Sakura nudged the two boys in front of her, gaining their attention.

" Come on!" Sakura pouted, " Let's go! The bell's gonna ring and I'm not in my PE uniform yet!"

" Ugh, fine," Naruto groaned, not as excited of the festival, but would go along with it anyway – for Sakura, of course, " Ja ne senpai. Hope I _don't ever_ see you guys later."

" Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura scolded. She liked the senpais, even though they were considered one of the toughest gangs in the school, the Akatsuki aren't so bad. They had met each other during her second day of school actually. Dragging Naruto and Sasuke from the roof, but not before bowing respectfully to the senpais, she reminisced about meeting the Akatsuki, while changing into her PE uniform – the door guarded by Sasuke and Naruto.

_Flashback: Akatsuki HQ, Otogakure Building_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Senpai," Sakura called to the blond senpai pulling her arm through the Otogakure hallways, receiving many questioning looks. " Are you sure I'm allowed in here?"

Deidara, loving the adorable nervous look Sakura was giving him, grinned, " It's fine Sakura-chan, un! C'mon!"

Reaching for the handle on the black painted door marked with red clouds, Deidara laughed at the slightly frightened expression on his kouhai. "Hehe, don't be scared Sakura-chan! Their mostly harmless."

Sakura grimaced, she concentrated on the ' harmless ' part. Was that blood on the door?

" I'm back! I brought Sakura-chan too, un!" Deidara yelled, entering the room, dragging an unwilling Sakura with him.

" Shut up you long haired freak! Can't you see I'm concentrating on counting my earnings for this week?!" Yelled a dark haired guy sitting in front of a desk with pilled money on it.

" That's Kakuzu, don't worry as long as you don't touch his money, he won't bite." Deidara explained to Sakura, seating her on a couch by the far wall. " Wait here, I'll go call the others." With that he opened another door on the wall across from her.

Before she could protest, the door was already closing. She frowned. Others? Looking around she saw it was a huge room. On the wall in front of her there was a plasma screen with many games piling up on the floor next to it. Her eyes roaming the room, she found and concluded that this place was like a club room. For guys, at least. Seeing the many video games, mini fridge, mini bar, the clutter around the room. Hmm? Is that are those bookshelves? And they have books in them!

Standing up she walked over to the shelves. Looking over the volumes of books on very random subjects, she found one that didn't have a title. Taking it out she opened the book. It was blank. Frowning she flipped the pages. Nothing. _Aha!_ Of course! She remembered reading about special types of jutsus that hide text, as well as the ones to show hidden texts. Incanting the jutsus silently, ink started to form. Smirking in victory, she looked through the pages once more, only to have them disappear again! Cursing in shock, thinking that she failed, she was going to incant the jutsu once more but was stopped by a voice. An amused yet slightly irritated voice. Uh-oh.

" Having fun?"

Turning around, the sight now in front of her made her grimace. Nine tall and very handsome men stood in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock, dropping the book and letting out a yelp she bowed and apologized.

" I'm sorry I was looking at the books without asking first, but I got curious so, yeah…" Grinning sheepishly she raised from her bowing position.

Deidara grinned at the slightly flustered first year, " It's ok Sakura-chan, un!" He glomped on her, " I still love you!"

Blushing furiously she wrenched herself away from a currently grinning senpai, " Stop that! I'm not a stuffed toy!" Pouting she turned her face to the side hopefully hiding her blush from the amused stares of the – still silent – senpais. She didn't.

Looking from the side of her vision, she looked at each of the senpais. Her blush growing more on the handsome faces her eyes trailed over, but stopping on one particular senpai. Her eyes widening, mouth slightly opening, and brows raising, she stuttered, " I-itachi – nii?! _You're here_?!"

Chuckling at her expression, he gave her the 'Uchiha-what-you-didn't-know smirk' as Sakura had dubbed and scolded her lightly, " You need to pay more attention Sakura. I would've thought someone who trained under Tsunade would be more aware."

Her pout grew even more. Annoyed and flustered at him, she had to resist the urge to stick her tongue out at him. Too bad she couldn't.

Chuckling even more, Itachi pet her head, which, in response, got his hand slapped by a frustrated Sakura.

Deidara annoyed at the attention Itachi was getting her grabbed Sakura and hid her away from Itachi. Clearing his throat he stuck her in front of him. " This is Sakura-chan, un!" Turning to Sakura he pointed to the nine guys in front of them, " They're, weirdly, my friends. We belong to the most powerful gang in Nanase as well as Konoha, the Akatsuki!"

Blinking Sakura soaked up the information. Deidara-senpai's friends. Powerful. Gang. In Nanase. Konoha. Gang.

Looking at the "gang" in front of her she grimaced. Catching the crimson eyes of one of the members she opened her mouth:

" Itachi – nii," she started out slowly, looking Itachi dead straight in the eyes, "does your mother know you're in a gang?"

…**..**

The whole group burst into hysterics. How interesting this girl is!

Itachi frowned. He looked very deep in thought. After a few moment, he nodded. Yes, he remembers asking his mother to be in a gang.

Looking at Sakura, who was looking at him with questioning eyes, he nodded to her. To which she nodded back in confirmation.

… O_o…

Sakura sighed. Her senpai were so weird.

Walking in the hallways of Konohagakure Building, Sakura scowled like there was no tomorrow.

" If you keep scowling you'll get wrinkles." Sasuke scolded her from her right.

Sakura just scowled more. Sasuke sighed. Naruto, feeling pretty happy with getting away from one of their many… _rivals._ " What's wrong Sakura-chan? Are you not feeling well?"

Sakura looked Naruto and Sasuke, then back to the floor, her face flushing she asked, " I'm not, I mean – you guys aren't, ah, never mind."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, seeing the message in the looks they sent each other they nodded simultaneously.

" Ah!" Sakura let out a yelp as the floor beneath her disappeared, her vision now was her hair over her eyes while her face bumped into a wall – scratch that – a very hard and _very_ toned _back._ Oh yeah, _very toned_ back, a tiny voice in the back of Sakura's head whispered. Her face immediately turning red she decided to focus that she was tossed over Naruto's shoulder.

" Naruto! What are you doing?!" She screeched. She could practically feel him chuckling. " It's not funny!"

She let out a surprise cry when she was unceremoniously dropped onto an empty desk. Looking around she saw that they were in their classroom, their empty classroom. Her brows creasing in confusion, she was about to ask where everyone was but was interrupted by a very deep baritone coming from her side.

" They're getting ready for the next event outside. Don't worry we'll make it, depending on how fast you answer." Sasuke explained, already knowing her confused look.

" How fast I answer what?" Sakura asked looking away from their worried and questioning eyes. She already knew but didn't want to bring it up.

" What you wanted to tell us," Naruto explained, a frown marring his expression, " in the hallway."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being read so easily. She opened her mouth to reply, but clamped it shut as quickly, presenting the image of a fish underwater.

Sasuke raised a brow. " Sakura…" He said in a tone a guardian would say to a child who was hiding something. In this case it fit perfectly. Sakura turned her line of sight back to her shoes. Under her breath she mumbled something and ducked her head under her arms on the desk.

Naruto sighed. " Sakura – chan, we can't help you if you mumble."

Sakura looked up at Naruto. Ugh, fine! They want an answer? " I'm sorry."

OK. _Now _both Naruto _and_ Sasuke's brows reached their hairlines. Before they could ask for a conformation for what she said Sakura blurted out the rest of her intentions.

" I know your probably tired of protecting me. And it's probably getting annoying. And, and, an-" With a finger to her mouth Sasuke effectively stopped Sakura's – in Naruto and Sasuke's – _utterly absurd_ rambling.

Laughing, Naruto lifted Sakura up, taking her seat and plopping her down on his lap. Wrapping his arm around her, he buried his face in her hair. Sakura squeaked. " Naruto!"

Looking up at Sasuke, she saw the amusement in his onyx gaze. " You guys aren't annoyed by having to protect me all the time?"

Naruto merely chuckled more, shaking Sakura and him both. " Why would we? We would to _anything_ to protect you." Naruto told her, inhaling her intoxicating scent._ I really love this girl. _" It's not because we were told to, it's because we _want _to."

Blinking at what Naruto was saying, she looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes widened at his caring gaze, looking at Sakura, Sasuke's gaze softened. " Hn. We're always here for you."

Surprised at Sasuke's words, she thought about what they said. She's known them for most of her life. Went to school with them, trained with them, passed chunnin, jounin, and in the future Anbu. They watch each other's backs, fronts, and sides. Giggling, she opened her arms toward Sasuke, who in turn smirked at her.

Naruto seeing the exchange, tightened his arms around Sakura. At least she knows _that_ part. The only thing left is to make her realize that she loves _them_ as well. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the comfort of Sakura's arms, there they knew they were at least _that_ much closer. Sasuke smirked, he buried his face in the crook of Sakura's neck, kissing the skin there.

Sakura gasped. " S-sasuke? What are you do- ahh! Naruto stop that!"

Naruto chuckled, biting Sakura's ear. Kissing it gently he let her go. " Come on Sakura – chan we're gonna be late!"

Sasuke kissing her neck as if saying goodbye, grunted and followed Naruto out the door, leaving a very flushing and flustered Sakura in their wake. Her mouth hanging open, she sank on her knees to the ground. Her hand going to her neck and her ear, she flushed even more. Her best friends had just, just, just – groped her! Hearing sniggering at the door she turned toward the area. She turned even darker if that was possible.

There stood both Sasuke and Naruto leaning against the door frame, the whole epitome of relaxed and coolness. Wearing twin smirks of smugness, Naruto regarded her, " Come on Sakura – chan, our class is getting anxious."

Sasuke looked at her disheveled form on the floor, raising a brow he goaded, " Unless of course, " sharing a knowing glance toward Naruto, he continued, " you wanted to continue from before?"

Sakura blinked quickly. Finally getting what they were saying, she jumped to a stand and stomped her way out the door and _away_ from her two _very _confusing best friends.

Both boys looked at Sakura's hurrying back they smirked. _Let the games begin._ Sharing a knowledgeable gaze their smirk got wider. _May __**we**__ win._

_Nanase Training Field. Class A –1, Class A – 2, Class A – 3. PE Festival Preparation._

" Come on you wimps! Run those laps faster!" The PE teacher, Mitarashi Anko yelled at the sprinting students on the track field.

" Oi! Anko – sensei! We're here." Naruto yelled from behind her, announcing Sasuke, Sakura, and his' own arrival.

Anko shook her head. But before she could scold them for being late, a speeding pink blur passed her and went sprinting onto the field. Raising her brow at the said pink blur, she saw Sakura's reddened face, then back to her company's content expressions. _Teenagers._ Shaking her head she let the subject drop.

… O_o …

" Sakura – san! My how youthful you are today!" Sakura looked at the voice next to her, Lee. As always, wearing his signature green jumpsuit he ran along side her. Muttering a thanks, she speed up. Reddening with each step.

" Sakura – san, is something troubling you?" Lee asked, keeping up with her hurried run. " You seem very flustered."

Making an ' eep ' sound Sakura looked at Lee. She was going to answer but was sidetracked. By the ground, that is.

Lee immediately stopped, looking at Sakura's fallen stature on the ground. " Sakura – san! Are you okay?"

Sakura looked up. She sighed, flipping over she rolled over on her back closing her eyes from the sun's shining rays. Feeling a gaze on her, she opened her lids and was looking at a very worried Lee. She grinned sheepishly, " Sorry. Running and confused don't mix, it just drains you." His gaze not changing she tried for an alternative, giving him a sweet smile, she offered him her hand, " Help me up then?"

Lee blinked. Whatever was worrying his youthful blossom was her business until she decided to tell him herself. Taking her hand, he easily lifted her until she was on two feet and started to run with her once more. Lee was protective of the young medic mostly because he would like to think of her as a little sister, and a close friend as well. She was always there to help him when he needed help so of course, as a follower of youth, it was his duty to lend a hand to Sakura back!

" So, Lee, I heard you were in charge of the sports festival's fashion event this year?" Sakura asked, excited for her friend. Lee had told her before who he loved to design clothes, even though what he wore was a little off, he made the best, most adorable – yet very sophisticated clothes yet!

" YES!" Lee shouted while pumping a fist in the air. " Together with Saint Mary Academy, I, Maito Lee, and Yamanaka Ino – san, will create the best fashion show in history!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. " Yamanaka Ino? When are they coming?"

Lee frowned at her strange behavior. He thought back to the announcement, " I believe today they are – Ah! See you can see them at the gate."

Sakura's eyes widened. Looking at the gate, she saw a group of girls walking through. Although the one in front, the one who was shouting caught her eye. Blue eyes locked onto emerald eyes.

Lee looked at the two. Oh no! Was Ino – san an enemy of Sakura – chan? Opening his mouth to warn Sakura, she did the most surprising thing she could do in front of her whole PE class.

She screamed. Then ran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hearing Sakura's scream, Sasuke dropped the heavy box he was carrying and ran toward her voice.In grim appreciation, he saw Naruto doing the same. _Of course he would. She is __**ours **__after all._

The sight in front of them stop them cold.

There was Sakura.

In front of a crowd.

A _very male_ crowd.

Hugging a _very blond_ , in Sasuke's word, annoyance of a girl. Yamanaka Ino.

Which in front of a _very male _crowd, turned a _very male part of the anatomy _on.

…**.**

Groaning, Naruto smacked his face. Scowling he looked at the very distant, dazed expressions of his classmates, silently he groaned out, " How dense can you be Sakura – chan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Looking through the window, Hyuuga Neji saw the whole scene. _Turned on males. Commotion. Two girls hugging in front of said commotion and turned on males._ " Really Sakura, when will you learn?"

He shook his head, surprised at what that girl did to him and his friends. He shook his head even more at the sight of Inuzuka Kiba, holding a PE uniform to his nose. _I believe that's the second time?_


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth.

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews! I swear to all that is non holy, I was jumping up and down with excitement when I read all my readers' reviews! I love you guys!

Well, as always, please enjoy.

I don't have any ownership over Naruto

Nanase Academy:

Girls Can Be Scary

_Nanase North Gate. Preparation of Nanase vs. Suzaku Annual Sports Festival_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke glared at the blond who kept hugging Sakura. He understood they were friends, but the hugging of _his_ Sakura has got to stop. _Now._ With a chagrin expression, his eyes saw the annoying, over hormone filled, motherfu-. Is that guy drooling?! He growled, stalking of in Sakura's direction, snatching the bewildered rosette's wrist, not caring about Ino's – or other male students' – yell of outrage as he took her away from the crowd and into Konohagakure Building. He was vaguely aware of Naruto following him, throwing nasty warning glares over his shoulder. Yamanaka Ino can forget the hugging.

" Sasuke! Where are we going!?" Sakura yelled, hating being pulled around like a little puppy. " Naruto! Stop glaring at people in the hall!"

" Hn, " Sasuke grunted.

Sakura growled. " Uchiha Sasuke! Don't ' hn' me! And stop grunting, your mother will get mad at you again. I swear you and Itachi pick up each other's habits daily."

" Whoa Itachi! She knows you grunt too?" a familiar voice taunted from behind the walking – well Sasuke and Naruto were, walking, Sakura was being dragged – trio.

Naruto 'tsked' in annoyance. Looking at the long haired blond behind them, he sneered at Deidara. Ever since he saw Deidara jump Sakura on her first day, he _detested _Deidara. No way was he taking _his_ Sakura – chan from him. _**He**_ was the only blond in her life. Male wise at least.

Deidara sneered back. He took a _very _strong liking towards Sakura, and did not like the way the Uchiha and the idiot blond were always near her. Looking at Sakura, he grinned at her disheveled form, he patted her head, telling her that she reminded him of an irate cat. He chuckled when she attempted to bite him.

" So, Sakura – chan, are you gonna be in the fashion show this year?" Deidara inquired, carefully watching her reactions. Loving how very visual her expressions were.

Sakura tilted her head in question, " Fashion show? You mean the one Lee's hosting?"

Deidara nodded. Grimacing slightly at the name of a bushy brow, green spandex wearing, PE teacher prodigy. He was a little to similar to Deidara's PE teacher, to his liking. Ugh, having to see two green spandex in a period? Green Goblin Hell. Shaking his head, he looked back at Sakura, seeing her confusion deeper.

" Why would I want to do that? Isn't a sports festival meant for sports?" Her expression turned thoughtful, " Though I think what Lee is doing is cool, I'd rather run that do the cat walk."

Wrinkling her nose in distaste, her expression darkened when she remembered the horrid hours of dress up with Ino from back at the Beginners Academy. " Ugh. So. _Much. __**Heels.**_"

Itachi smirked, he knew what she was remembering. Her blond female friend had always dressed Sakura up back then. He would often pass by Sakura being pulled on by the Yamanaka girl to be flaunted at towards Sasuke and Naruto. He chuckled, Yamanaka was a _genius_, he thought. Back then at the age of thirteen, he very often stopped to see what she would dress the ten year old Sakura as. _Ahh_, he reminisced,_ the adorable kitten phase._ His cousin, Shisui, had called that 'The Uchiha Red Faced Phase', much to Itachi's disdain. It wasn't his fault the skirt had been too short.

Deidara blinked in confusion. Heels? Why did that seem so bad? On Sakura, it would make her long white creamy long legs run forever. He was internally drooling at the beautiful view. He stored that picture away for future use, and tried not to blush while talking to the young medic.

" I was hoping you'd be my partner for the show." He informed her, " Third and Fourth years have to participate, but they get to chose their partners in return."

Sakura blinked. Partner? On a walkway? With a senior?! Blushing, she stuttered, " W- well, I'm flattered but, ah I don't really think I'm good enough for a fashion show anyway. Plus there are prettier girls coming from the sister school, right?"

Behind her, Sasuke and Naruto glared at the shell shocked Deidara, whether from being turned down or from the idea that Sakura thought there was someone prettier than her!

Naruto cried in protest. " Sakura – chan! Your much, _much,_ more _**beautiful **_than any girl out there! Right Teme?"

Sasuke grunted as an approval towards Naruto's dead on statement, no, scratch that, dead on _fact. _He shook his head at Sakura's disbelieving eyes. She really was absolutely, adorably clueless. Sighing he patted Sakura's head, looking at her dead in the eye showing that he was utterly and positively _serious. _

Behind Deidara, Itachi was nodding his head. Of course she was better that those loud, prissy, annoying, stalker-like fan girls outside. Looking at Sakura being patted on the head by his little brother irked him slightly, _slightly. _But, enough for him to _want_ _that hand off_. Grabbing Sakura from behind and ignoring her squeak in surprise at being lifted from the ground, Itachi calmly put her back on her feet in front of him and facing _**him**_.

Opening her mouth to protest about Itachi's habit with picking people up without permission, she quickly clamped them back down when he suddenly grabbed her face between his hands and started stroking her cheek with his thumb. Looking wide eyed at Itachi, her blood pumping so hard in her ears, she didn't here the three animalistic growls behind her or the word that came out of Itachi's kissable looking mouth. Wait, _kissable?!_ Bad Sakura!

Blinking rapidly, she asked Itachi to repeat himself again in the most sophisticated and mature way her brain could rattle up: " Whaa…?"

Itachi smirked seeing Sakura's bright red face, and the cute way she talked when she was flustered. His smirk turned into a smug grin when he saw her make one not enough glances at his mouth. Looking straight into her eyes, he repeated what he asked earlier.

" You're my partner."

Ok maybe an order instead. Sakura snapped out of her stupor hearing his orde- _question, _supposedly. Frowning she looked at the Anbu level prodigy. Really it was such a weird law for ninja's at a _teen_ age had to attend an academy just to learn how to _interact_ with others in regular life. It was even weirder that she had to see Itachi doing advance math homework on a mission. She wrinkled her nose, looking back at Itachi, she saw he was still waiting for an answer.

" Is that an order or a question, Ita – nii?" Sakura didn't do well with people ordering her around.

Itachi blinked, sighing he rephrased his _question_, " Will you be my partner?"

" Hmph! No! I told Deidara – senpai the same thing! I am not fitted for the catwalk!" Sakura shouted with finality. And to even further her point, she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Ha! Who said Uchiha's could make people do anything they want? Take that Uncle Fugaku!

Behind the two ; Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke were too focused on Sakura's pouting lip to mock and laugh at Itachi. And apparently, so was he. Stupid adorable pouting lips.

… O_o …

_Nanase Sports Tracks. South Gate, Gaiden Building. _

.

.

.

" Okay people! Run this in under ten seconds and you can get your break!" A whistle sounded just as Gai Maito finished his announcement. After all, the best way to get students to perform better was an initiative. Or a bribe, but that's another story at another time. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his three new favorite first year students. Grinning he called out to them.

" Hello my most youthful young students! Haruno – san! Where have you been? Your groups training has already started!"

Hearing her name called, Sakura looked up to find her PE teacher Gai – sensei clad in his ever green suit. It never failed to amaze her how Lee always looked up to his uncle, the suit was slightly too much for her. Running up to him she explained how some _persistent senpai _had to discuss some issues with her. Waving her off she jogged off to join her group for the festival, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to explain themselves to Gai – sensei.

" Sakura – chan! Your finally here! " exclaimed a brown haired boy with a dog upon his head. The dog, known as Akamaru, barked in greeting.

Sakura smiled, seeing her partner for the festival. " Hey Kiba," reaching her hand to his head she petted Akamaru, " Hello to you too sweetie."

Kiba closed his eyes at the feel of Sakura's hands petting Akamaru and in result petting him as well. He unconsciously leaned his head closer to the feel of her hand on his head. Seeing this, Sakura moved her petting from Akamaru to Kiba. Having already used to her partner's animalistic habits she did not think strangely about this.

But Kiba, on the other hand, thought that this act was very… BANG! " Ouch! Mother-" Turning around he was glared at a _way_ too innocent looking Uchiha.

Gasping, Sakura grabbed Kiba's arm. " Kiba! Your head's bleeding! Here sit down and let me see!"

Kiba all confused at Sakura's worry had no choice but to sit when he was yanked. That girl could have the strength of a freaking bull when she wanted. But all his complaints got taken out of his mouth when Sakura bent down and started to fuss over his head. In front of him.

Now, for those who don't understand why the dear Kiba is flustered so, the picture goes like this: Kiba being taller than Sakura, is still taller when sitting on the ground, so he had to place his legs apart so Sakura could see his bleeding cranium. Sakura, being as adorably clueless as she was, had paid no mind that she was sitting in the middle of Kiba's legs, fussing over his injury with a conveniently brought first aid kit. Which gave Kiba a front row seat to Sakura's – ahem – front. He was silently thanking his fate for this.

Sasuke growled. How dare that mutt look at Sakura like that! Only Naruto and he were allowed. It doesn't matter how absurd that sentence sounded. **No one but him** could do that! Stalking off towards Sakura, Sasuke was going to rip that Inuzuka's head off! But before he could near them, a flash of yellow came and snatched Sakura away from the mutt. Sasuke smirked. Of course Naruto would see that incident. Other than himself and his brother, Naruto was the best at keeping what was his, **his. **Cracking his knuckles, he was going to have a little talk with Dogface.

.

.

.

" Naruto! Put me down!" Sakura yelled from the discomfort of Naruto's shoulders. She really hated being carried over the shoulder.

Naruto kept going until they were in Nanase Forest. No one touched what was his. Baring his elongated fangs, he growled. Deciding they were far enough that no one would interrupt them, he sighed and slid to the forest floor. Closing his eyes he deposited Sakura on his lap and buried his face in her tresses. Running a clawed hand through her long pink locks, Naruto breathed, trying to control the Kyuubi demon inside of him. He breathed. That's all he did. Breath.

Sakura, sensing something amiss with Naruto let him bury his face at the crook of her neck. Running her hands through his blond hair, she felt him inhale deeply. He must have lost his temper again. Kyuubi. Tightening her hold, she put her cheek on his head, feeling him tighten his hold on her waist and in her hair tighten. Murmuring soothing words to him, she just kneeled there. Holding him. Because she knew he needed it.

Feeling his breathing even out, Sakura sighed. Still petting his hair as he slept, Sakura tried to escape from his iron hold. Which only resulted in him growling possessively and bringing her closer to his sleeping form.

" Ugh! C'mon Naruto! Even in your sleep you won't let me go." She admonished him quietly. Hearing a chuckle she looked up to find an amused Sasuke. Narrowing her eyes she whispered, " Glad you find this funny, I'd like to see how you'd react in this position."

Sasuke smirked, " I'd _love _to be in the position Naruto's in right now."

Sakura could feel the heat in her cheeks. " I meant _my _position, dummy."

Sasuke's smirk could only grow with her blush.

.

.

.

Ino looked worriedly at Lee. " Are you _sure_ about this?" Looking over the paper once again her eye twitched. Great, the two people who annoyed the ever living out of her are starring in her show. " Ugh, I can't believe the school voted for these two! And I thought _my_ school was mad by choosing Watanabe."

Throwing down the contestants paper on the desk, she rubbed her temples gingerly.

_Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto_

_Won by 3015 votes by the student body to represent Nanase Academy at the annual photo shoot._

_Take down Suzaku Academy boys!_

_President Takahashi_

Ino groaned. She can just picture it. Two hate filled glares and one laughing Sakura. She smirked, well at least she can annoy the hell out of them back.

.

.

.

Lee shuddered. Girls can be so **scary.**

A/N:

Thank you for reading. Fifth will be up around Christmas or maybe after. I might make a Christmas oneshot as well, if shopping for loved ones doesn't blow my head off first. Anyone know what to get a person who has everything?


End file.
